Word-Collection
by Infekcis
Summary: A collection of stories, centered around Neji. Various pairings. M/M, Oneshot
1. Ghost

Those Sharingan-eyes, famous and coveted like priceless jewels, seeing them widen incredulously, in betrayal, in hurt. They had become a constant in his thoughts, not even in sleep finding a reprieve.

Neji closed his eyes, his head slinking down in the guilt that had become his constant, miserable companion. Everything related to him had become constant, relentless. With a trembling hand, he pushed his hair out of his face, his nose breathing in the thick scent of rain. As if the gods shared his grief.

No one grieved a mass-murderer though and his foolish thoughts were unbidden. Neji knew quite well, however, that there was much more to Itachi than the label the world had given him at a mere thirteen years of age. After all, he had allowed him into his room, his bed, in him. Most importantly, in his heart which easily explained why it hurt so much. The feel of his clandestine lover's blood gushing out of his abdomen, spilling over his hands was impossible to forget. Just like those eyes. Those eyes, those eyes that followed him, that watched him sleep.

His breathing had become hurried, his nails leaving half-moon crescents on his calves as he huddled deeper in the blanket.

Three months on leave after a failed psych-evaluation. How could he have been so stupid? How could they have been so stupid to leave him alone with his thoughts for days and days. He, now more than ever, needed the fear of death at the sight of a dangerous opponent, to feel blood rush until it numbed his hearing, to inch closer to that threshold. It was the only thing that made him feel alive.

The ghosts of his past were winning. He could only imagine his father's horror if he were to know how his own blood screamed like a whore for the most dangerous criminal to have come out of his beloved village in years. He knew quite clearly how he had betrayed Itachi. His lover hadn't bothered to veil his emotions for this one time in his life. Perhaps at the very real possibility of death, everyone lost their facade. Neji hoped it wouldn't be the same with him, however. It would all have been for nought and his friends, his family that he still strived to prove worthy to, they would all denounce him as a traitor. He would be ruined. It couldn't be that he had killed the only person he had ever loved in vain. Honour before everything.


	2. Kiss

_Yup, going to hell._ Kakashi was surprisingly sober in his thoughts, his actions less so as he passionately thrust into his partner, again and again. That searing heat clutching his dick, burning like a furnace but he kept going back for more, his thirst unrelenting.

His lover screamed as he hit the right spot, after having been denied orgasm for so long, pouting as he accused Kakashi of being cruel, teetering on the brink of insanity. Slim, pale hips, a flexing abdomen that was so slender, it was an amazing feat how he managed to hide his strength so well. Those hands that could kill so easily, deceptively soft and elegant trailed down his back, lower still and settling on his hips. Kakashi was drowning in him.

"Oh god, Kashi, let me come," he groaned. By all rights, he should have hated the abbreviation of his name, even his own father not getting away with it. But said in that tilting voice, wavering in pleasure and desire, he couldn't for the life of him remember just why he was supposed to hate it.

"You want me to come inside you? You want me to fill you up?" he hissed, baring his teeth, his mask long since thrown aside in favour of having lips meshing with his own. His lover sobbed as he shoved his cock in, aiming for his sweet spot. Always so proud, so haughty, but Kakashi was a quick learner and had easily divested his lover of his walls that surrounded his heart, forcing him to reveal all that was him. Forcing him to accept that this was real, the love they had. Finally, after an eternity of silence where the only thing that was heard in the bedroom was their heavy breathing, his lover spoke up.

"I need you inside me, I want you to come inside me." A shudder raced down Kakashi's spine, settling in the pit of his abdomen as an excessive heat warmed there, his balls tightening treacherously. In a quick decision, he rolled them around the sweat-soaked sheets, his lover gasping as that thick cock sank inside him even deeper, moaning appreciatively as he tentatively moved his hips.

"Make me come. Ride me," Kakashi ordered, uncovering his Sharingan-eye. This, he wanted to always be able to relive this. And his lover delivered, riding him, his head thrown back as his hands settled on his abdomen. Kakashi recorded it all, bending his knees so he could snap his hips up, just as the other was coming down.

"Mm, so close. You feel so fucking good. I missed you," he moaned, wanting his love to know just how good it felt, how much he appreciated what they had. He saw those beautiful eyes, orbs like moonstones staring at his own, that delectable mouth curled into a sated smile. That terrible mark on his forehead, even in the dark of night gaining too much attention. But Neji trusted him enough to show him the hated mark.

Soon, twin cries of completion echoed around the room, Neji lying down on his lover's chest, trembling at the feel of Kakashi's cock wilting inside of him, cum slowly pouring out.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered, pressing a kiss on his forehead. Neji tiredly lifted his head, kissing him on the mouth.

"I love you too." In habit, they cleaned up, settling down for sleep.

"Mm, I have to leave at five. Otherwise Hiashi-sama will know I was gone," Neji mumbled sleepily, his eyes already closed. Kakashi didn't reply, only his jaws momentarily tightening.

[-]

He knew he was going about it all wrong. But eighteen months, eighteen months where he had let Neji dictate when they would meet, their encounters usually cut short because he had to leave to make sure his uncle wouldn't suspect anything. Kakashi was being covered up, like something to be ashamed of. Neji loved him, otherwise this wouldn't have gone on for so long, but goddamnit, his patience was wearing thin. Screaming in his lover's face had apparently been the natural solution. He doubted it really was a solution.

"It's not that easy, alright? Do you think I like hiding this, do you think it's easy for me to see you in the village and having to pretend I barely know you!? But my family will never accept this!"

"So you're going to do as told, marry who they want you to and birth out children so they can carry the same burden you had to? Do you have any idea how fucking selfish that is?" Kakashi screamed back. "Do you think your wife will be happy, your kids? Do you think I will be okay with us becoming an affair? I want us to be together, I want you to live with me and you just want to throw all that away."

Neji turned his head away, furiously wiping away tears. "They can kill me, Kakashi. Is it that wrong that I don't want to die?" A thick silence filled the kitchen, Kakashi quieting at the sadly true words. Walking over to him, he grabbed his hand.

"I love you. But I want more than this. I'm selfish and I want you all for myself." Neji nodded, pulling away and walking out, leaving behind what made him happy. And Kakashi slumped down on the ground, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Fuck!"

[-]

Three months where had seen hide nor hair from his ex. Kakashi's mood had soured so much even Tsunade had commented on it, but he had only shrugged, not bothering with a reply. Of course no one knew the real reason, but Kakashi was angry at himself for moping like a heartbroken puppy. At his age, with his experience, a feeble thing like love shouldn't affect him so. But that nineteen-year old Hyūga had wormed his way under his skin and now, seemed to be permanently lodged there.

"Well, what a surprise to see you having a hissy-fit again. C'me on, we're going to get you hammered. That will cheer you right up." Asuma put a heavy arm over his friend's shoulders, already steering him to their favourite hangout. "The others are already there, so you can finally drop the enigmatic act and tell us what the hell is going on with ya." Kakashi rolled his eyes, although slightly amused. At least he had his friends to fall back on. He just hoped Neji was doing alright, not too proud to reach out to his friends. Because whether he wanted to see it or not, all of the Konoha Twelve considered him as such.

"I'm telling you, she was filthy as all hell. The things she said, jesus, even I was shocked," Genma laughed loudly at his latest sexual conquest. All the men at the table downed their glasses, promptly ordering refills. The mood was boisterous and unnecessarily loud, as it always was when they got together and for the first time in months, Kakashi's spirits were lifted. Until his eyes fell on the opening door, none other than Neji walking in. Even in his drunken state, he noted the lack of his traditional robes, his ex opting instead for snug jeans and a comfy sweater. Kakashi bemoaned just how fucking good he looked. Why were the gods so goddamn cruel to him? And why the fuck was he walking straight to their table?

"Good evening." All the Jōnin nodded back, no one expecting a Hyūga of all people to walk in. "Kakashi-sensei, does the offer still stand? Do you still want me to live with you?" Neji's eyes hesitantly searched his lover, clearly uncomfortable with doing this in public. But Shikamaru had assured him that he needed to make a big gesture so here he was. If he found out the smartass was playing him, he would reach number one on his dead-list in a second... His words, however, caused quite the riot. Everyone at the table burst out, some shouting, some hurriedly talking to Kakashi to see if this was some joke. But Kakashi only stared back, finally leaning forward.

"Did you tell your family?"

Neji nodded. "I don't think they're my family any longer, but yes, I told them."

"What do you mean?"

"They disowned me. So I repeat, does the offer still stand?" Kakashi briefly closed his eyes at the news. Even if Neji never showed it much, he knew he had come to love his uncle and his two cousins and was probably heartbroken about losing them, about no longer being able to say he was a member of one of the most powerful clans in the world. Kakashi got up, walking over to him.

"You're such a fool if you think I'm letting you go after everything you just went through." Resting his forehead on his lover's, he smiled under his mask. "Welcome to the Hatake-clan, Nej." Pulling his mask down, he kissed him, in public for the very first time, in front of all his shocked friends. Tomorrow the news would be all over Konoha, he would get a firm scolding from his friends for not telling them but he didn't care. The mere touch of Neji was electric and he had missed it greatly. Looping his arms around his waist, he pulled him closer.

"Tell Tsunade-hime Neji and I are taking a week off. And don't even think about coming to my apartment." With that, he used a Jutsu to take them to what was now their home.

"Okay, am I really that drunk or did that just really happen?" Genma finally asked.


End file.
